Night at Camp
by Witchdoctor1
Summary: Lunas and Miranas friendship has reached a new level. As they share a bed they are soon discovered by Windranger and Drow. Windranger is called Windranger because of her marriage with Traxex. This is my first fanfiction and my first story in English, I would therefore like any constructive criticism. It would be awesome if someone could provide some art for the cover image.


Mirana made her way back to camp with a smile on her face. Luna riding next to her continued their friendly conversation about arrows and glaives. "Glaives are the most effective and versatile weapon. It can be used in both melee and ranged combat." said Luna trying to win the debate. "A good archer kills her foe before melee combat is needed." responded Mirana while continuing to smile. "A good glaive throw can strike down multiple foes in a blink of an eye.". Luna continued to try and make her point and not giving up. Mirana never let her smile fade. Her relationship with Luna had improved drastically over the past months. More than she would admit to anyone.

The camp was located in a forest vale. It featured multiple permanent cottages, stables, armory, workshop, and a kitchen area in the middle. The cottages where placed in a circular manner around the kitchen area. The stables, workshop, and armory where placed near the main entrance. The camp had in the start just been temporary but the inability to advanced due to the dire forces made it permanent. The tents were soon replaced with these modular cottage. While they had the same shape each cottage had an unique design based on the owner living in it. Arriving at the camp Sagan and Nova were put in the stables. The two warriors then made their way towards the cottages. Miranas cottage was decorated with vines from the Nightsilver forest. It had been painted with a blue and white color scheme even at first glance it was obvious to anyone who the cottage belonged to.

"I might need a guard to protect me" Mirana said while biting her lower lip. She was leaning on the door frame seductively. "Will you protect your princess, Luna? Your glaives might be needed." she continued while eyeing Luna from top to toe. Luna just smiled, "You needn't ask, my love. I will always protect you" she said with a very formal voice. "and that ass." she quickly added with a teasing smile. She moved at a rapid pace towards her princess. She placed her hands on the sides of Miranas head and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was ended after a few seconds with a soft moan from both women. Mirana led Luna inside the cottage and closed the door behind them as she turned she was grabbed around the waist by Luna who carried her over to the bed. Luna put her down softly on the mattress and they continued the kiss. Their tongues danced a well practiced dance in their mouths. One second the tongues where in Lunas mouth and the other they were moved into Miranas. A few soft moans escaped the hold of their lips. Luna continued the kiss while moving her hands to Miranas hip. She found Miranas underwear with ease. It was not the first time she had done this. She removed the panties with equal ease still kissing her lover. "I want you to feel me. I want you to touch me. I want you to ... mhmm" moaned Mirana. She was unable to finish her sentence due to the tongue licking her folds. Lunas experience showed both in the expert way in which she moved her tongue but also in the moans being produced by Mirana. The moans built in both intensity and frequency as Luna continued her work. Arching her back and releasing a moan Mirana grabbed Lunas head and pushed it against her.

Outside the cottage Traxex and Lyralei were making their way to their cottage. The married couple stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the moans from the cottage. "Sounds like Mirana is enjoying herself" said Lyralei with a giggle. "I wonder who is with her?" she said as she made her way to the window. "Give them some privacy" said Traxex slightly annoyed by the curiosity of her wife. "Aww come on, Trexxy. Just a peak." Lyralei answered as she was looking for a gap between the curtains. "How would you like it if someone was watching us?" Drow getting more and more annoyed but also curious as to who was pleasuring the princess. "Oh my... You are not gonna believe who it is shes with." Lyralei said with a huge smile on her face. "Its probably Sven, who is going to kill us if we are caught." answered the Drow Ranger while fighting her own curiosity. "if Mirana doesn't kill us first." she added. "Nope, not even close." said Lyralei "Why don't you take a look?". Traxexs curiosity got the better of her as she made her way to the window. "Just one look then we are marching home." She said as to not make her defeat as obvious. "Oh my indeed" she said surprised at what she saw through the gap in the curtains "I had no idea." she added.

Through the gap the couple had a perfect view of the bed. On the bed they saw Mirana playing with her breast, pinching a nipple on one of the tits and kneading the other. She arched her back as she let out loud moans of pleasure. Luna was sitting on her knees between Miranas legs. She had two fingers inside the princess as she sucked on the clit, tasting the sweet juices of Miranas pleasure. She was kneading her own breast while pleasuring her partner.

The spectacle was mesmerizing for the lesbian couple at the window. For several minutes Traxex watched, shocked at the fact that Mirana and Luna were lesbians. She also watched for the mesmerizing act Luna and Mirana produced. She only took her eyes of the couple as she heard a faint sound under her. Lyralei was crouching under the drow ranger also watching the spectacle in the cottage. She had one arm against the wall to keep balanced but the other was not visible form Traxex perspective. "Are you masturbating?" Traxex asked the ginger. "Might be. What are you going to do about it?" Lyralei answered teasingly. The blue skinned woman positioned herself behind her wife in a crouching position. " I might help you." Traxex answered as she placed her hands on the breast of the woman in front of her and planted a kiss on her neck. She played with the breast as she continued to kiss and suck and nibble on the gingers neck. Soft moans escaped from the windranger. Her arousal rising because of the stimulation of her vagina, the touch of her wife, and the moans from inside the cottage. Lyralei soon had enough of the cottage and shifted her attention to her wife. She turned and let her back rest against the wall of the cottage. She grabbed Traxexs head and planted a kiss on her lips. She unbuttoned her shirt letting Traxex play with her nipples. She then placed her hand between Traxexs legs and moved the piece of clothing to the side as she slid her fingers inside her wife. The immense pleasure Traxex felt made her moan louder than she wanted to but she did not mind. She placed one of her wife's nipple inside her mouth and softly bit it. The soft bite produced a heavenly moan from Lyralei who picked up the pace of fingering her wife. Traxex slid her a hand down the pants of Lyralei as the other hand was kneading her breast. The hand inside the pants started to finger the gingers pussy. The moans from both the women picked up in intensity as the speed of their fingers increased.


End file.
